The present invention relates to a penetration-resistant fabric manufacturing method and more particularly pertains to a penetration-resistant fabric manufacturing method which prevents yarn breakage during the manufacturing process.
The prior art has provided a tubular fabric for receiving underwire of brassiere which comprises a support yarn, an elastomeric yarn and a fusible yarn. The fusible yarn can be melted at a predetermined temperature and adhered to other yarns of the fabric to form a penetration barrier, and on cooling the melted fusible yarn produces a coating which has a temperature in excess of the predetermined temperature. The resultant tubular fabric is capable of preventing underwire protrusion by the penetration barrier formed by the fusible yarn, and the penetration barrier is durable as it would not be melted under normal circumstances, even when the fabric is subject to a washing machine for cleaning and drying.
However, fusible yarns are relatively fragile and easy to break. The fusible yarns are easily broken during the weaving process and thereby jamming the loom. Extra effort is required to handle the jamming of the loom and productivity is therefore affected.